


狐狸精与小少爷

by marokintana



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 聊斋AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 沙雕志怪，社畜聊斋。





	狐狸精与小少爷

狐狸精是只正经狐狸精，在青丘有编制，年末靠绩效拿奖金那种。夏天刚结束，今年的基础营业额只差一人，狐狸精翟潇闻心情很好，在项目经理刘也那儿挑挑捡捡，选中了个画像最耐看的小少爷。

小少爷焉栩嘉是杭州逸青茶庄庄主的嫡子，金尊玉贵供奉着养大的，人长得也是真好看，眉眼如画，腰是腰腿是腿。狐狸精远远地欣赏了会儿，感叹了下自己眼光真好，摇身一变变了个姑娘家，仙姿佚貌，弱柳扶风，盈盈然一朵小白莲。小白莲落雨中不胜风力地摇晃，冲打桥上过的小少爷柔声问可否借伞同乘。小少爷温润一笑，把竹骨伞递到她手中，自己退了一步，转身接过侍女手中的伞就要扬长而去。

第一次见识到这种操作的狐狸精目瞪狗呆，人都走过了才想起拦，哀哀叫唤一声往前扑，将将好扑个满怀。

青丘祖传项目，套路排列组合下少说百来种，家父新丧，投奔无门，自幼体弱，只求收留几日，边说还要边掉眼泪，十五度低头的角度最美，旁边小侍女横眉倒竖，一句狐狸精勾引谁呢还没骂出口，小少爷已经扶了人交到她手上，“这种天气露宿街头她一个姑娘家如何受得住，便当做善事积德吧。”

总之能进门就万事大吉，狐狸心里笑开花还不忘卖乖，“潇儿体弱，劳烦这位姐姐了。” 小侍女对她咬牙切齿，生吃了她的心都有。

夜里潜进小少爷卧房，迷昏婢女又锁了结界，万事具备床上一钻，温香软玉往人怀里送。小少爷迷迷瞪瞪惊醒，一把把她推开，姑娘你要做什么。女孩子娇娇怯怯袖子遮了半面，以身相许四个字还没说完就被人推到了地上，速度电光火石态度斩钉截铁，狐狸精立时红了眼，眼泪扑簌扑簌掉。小少爷倒又有点无措起来，先是把锦被抛给她蔽体，再是下床来扶她。狐狸顺势哀哀啼啼往他身上蹭，“奴家到底哪里不好？”小少爷受着也不是甩脱也不是，只连道你也不必如此，又叠声喊自家婢女。郎心似铁到这个地步，狐狸都快气笑了，结果心念电转，啊了一声，你该不会，不会.....

小少爷挡着她作乱的手，硬是隔开到一尺外，此时微微皱眉问她，不会什么？

不会其实喜欢这种？

狐狸打了个响指变回本貌，是个眼尾长而弯的俊俏少年。小少爷瞪大眼睛，突然就后撤一步，一脚当胸向他踹去，狐狸给唬了一跳连忙闪躲，大喊你干吗呀，小少爷已经从璧上取了剑攻来，妖孽，谁派你来的，你把我家里人怎么了。

没怎么呀能怎么呀，狐狸左闪右躲着避开剑锋，脸都委屈得皱了起来，你把剑收起来好不好，我最讨厌暴力了。梦术罢了，两个时辰就会醒的，诶呀你把剑收一收。

出师不利成这个样子，狐狸委屈死了，嗷呜一声变成毛茸茸的一团跑了。

第二天小少爷坐在院子里走残局，有小朵小朵的桃花落在棋盘上，这个季节哪来桃花，果不其然抬头一看，狐狸少年笑嘻嘻地坐在矮墙上，怀里一大捧桃花。

小少爷无奈，你怎么又来了。

我来见你。狐狸跳下矮墙，把花掷到他怀中。

见我作甚？

我想和你困觉。狐狸捡起一颗棋子，在手里掷着玩儿。我技术也好，从来不收到差评的，长得也不错呀，而且你喜欢什么类型的我都能变，你真的真的不考虑一下吗？你不吃亏呀。只要一点点代价，会损一点点阳气和阴德，狐狸眯起眼睛，两指比了个小缝，真的只有一点点。

不用了。小少爷连连摆手。我......不喜欢。

怎么会不喜欢，谁会不喜欢呢，狐狸皱着脸想，突然恍然大悟一击掌，你是不是压根没开过荤啊。

怎么回事，家里小侍女没亲热过吗。没和同学出门喝过花酒吗。

小少爷眉越皱越紧，我只是不喜欢罢了。

狐狸无语地望了会儿天，冲他勾一勾手，你过来。.....行，你不过来是吧，你不过来我过去。

狐族修媚术，一颦一笑在凡人眼里都该当淬着蜜，翟潇闻第一次碰到这么不合作的，只好主动凑上去，把两人的嘴唇碰到一处。亲得又深又慢，十八班武艺全用上了，亲完挑着嘴角笑，问他什么感觉？

小少爷满脸困惑，“应该什么感觉？”

绝了！！！！狐狸哀嚎一声，气冲冲又跑了。 

“该。”年长的狐狸掀掀眼皮。“要你不先做背景调查，自己选的项目，自己哭着做完吧。”

“估摸着是什么绝情咒一类。”刘也数落完他又沉吟起来。“这么小的孩子，要不是父母债，就是前世冤孽了。”

勾引个人还要负责解咒，翟潇闻脸一皱。我太难了太难了。

再去焉宅，门口就贴符围了禁制，倒也不至于拦住他，就是过的时候被电了一下，尾巴都炸了毛。狐狸捧着自己原本油光水滑的尾巴欲哭无泪了一会儿，拿年终奖给自己打了打气，才往焉栩嘉的小院去。

符咒的字迹他很熟悉，果不其然在院子里见着了道士张颜齐。张颜齐也看见了他，当下啧了一声，得，收工收工，生意莫得做了嗦。

道长这话何意？焉栩嘉抬手拦一拦，张颜齐就跟他比划。诶呀，这事怎么说喃。

他们青丘一族商朝就被那位疯批先祖卖身契卖给天庭了.....现在就是体制内公务员，懂不。

“上天放任他们害人性命？”

“诶诶我怎么着了就害人性命，你这是恶意差评。”狐狸精瘪嘴跺脚。“就跟你说只是损点阴德的事，我这也是工作好不好。”说完还比着手势强调，“真就一点点。”

DeiDeiDei。小道士附和。我还能妨碍人正经机构办公吗，没啥事儿我先走了。

小少爷无语，倒是翟潇闻手一伸揽了人拉到一边，两人嘀嘀咕咕，不时回头瞄焉栩嘉一眼。焉栩嘉正给他们看得头皮发麻，两人已经回转过来，小道士从衣襟里掏出一把符咒。

“试试，试试。”

天亮试到天黑，一把符咒没一个能用的。张颜齐椅子上一摊：“碰上会的了，不是地摊货色。”

狐狸精又一脸苦瓜相去望小少爷，“你这个人怎么这个亚子。”

“.....我生来就是这个亚子。”

狐狸精闻言更蔫巴了，十来载你滴水石头都能穿了，况乎是个咒。好么，断情绝欲，断子绝孙，这回怕还真不是天庭要损人阴德，倒像是还福报似的，派他做善事来了。 

“谁这么坏，要这么害你们家啊。”

小少爷明显愣了愣，然后微笑起来，笑容好似有些苦。

“是啊，谁呢。”

因由找不出来，好在对症有对症的解法，不对症有不对症的解法。狐狸三天两头往焉家跑，和田的玉璧洛阳的名花，讨人欢心的戏法一套一套，手一拍就是满室蝴蝶，焉栩嘉给他搞得烦不胜烦，掸开案上一只蝴蝶，账本翻得啪啪响，让小侍女拿鸡毛掸子连昆虫带人统统赶出去。狐狸呜呜嘤嘤假哭，小少爷头都不抬一抬，满院子的小丫头都给他迷得五迷三道，哪会真把他打痛。

等到账本算完出去透一透气，才看见一大一小两个脑袋凑在院子角落里，他弟弟倒是对戏法很捧场，拍着手要狐狸再来一次，这次变个蟋蟀出来。狐狸当真变了个蟋蟀出来递到男孩子手上，跟摸小狗一样摸摸他的头，“阿晟，你真好哄，你哥也这么好哄就好了。”

不好哄的哥哥击了下掌，“阿晟，功课做完了？” 

男孩子瘪瘪嘴，被侍女姐姐牵着一步三回头地走了，蟋蟀还拢在手里。狐狸笑嘻嘻站起身来往他身边蹭，我今天好看吗。

嗯，好看。小少爷随口地答，取了棋笼里的琉璃棋子往石案上摆。狐狸去拨弄他的手，那你有没有喜欢我一点？

小少爷闻言抬眼，打量了他片刻，诚实而歉意地答，没有。

没关系没关系。狐狸伸手拍拍自己的脸颊嘴里嘟嘟哝哝。不要泄气翟潇闻，是他不懂欣赏。

小少爷低头失笑，把狐狸拨乱的棋子归回了位。

如此一晃半个月过去。

狐狸知道了小少爷琴棋书画样样比他这个正牌狐狸精精通，知道了所有珍贵物什里唯一能得小少爷多看两眼的是西洋钟，知道了他有一点点藏藏掖掖的嗜甜，屋里总备着芝麻酥糖。

也知道了他好像总是不大快活。

“啊？”小少爷抬起头满脸吃惊，“我没有。”

翟潇闻把书从他手里抢下来推到一边，握住他的手凑近了左左右右端详。“你看上去好累，最近没睡好吧。”

焉栩嘉只是摇头。 

父亲自五月起身体抱恙，他照料家事家人，确实劳心劳力，但也不至于要到挂相的地步，想到这里当场脸色就有点紧绷。

狐狸无知无觉地继续往前凑，近到呼吸相闻又偏头错过，温热的气息打在他耳廓上。

“我来，帮你，放松一下啊？” 

秋夜的风沁凉如水，把他压在榻上的人身上倒是热得和火炉一般。狐狸精解了他外衣中衣，吻落在胸口，舌尖扫出潮热的痕，一点点疼一点点痒。低头可以看到一个毛茸茸的头颅在他胸口拱动，小少爷顺手摸了两把，觉得实在像自家门房养的大黄狗，不禁笑出声来。狐狸精浑身一僵，慢慢慢慢抬起头来同他四目相对，眼神幽怨。 

“我的错，你继续。”小少爷歉意地摆手。 

“继续个鬼——”狐狸精气得仰倒，拿引枕砸他，“你还笑！！！你严肃一点！”说着说着不禁悲从中来仆倒在榻上，“呜——我的年终奖啊——”哭完自己又双手来搭他的肩，苦着脸像对着自家不成器的孩儿，“你说你这样要怎么办——”

小少爷给他逗笑了。他十七年来如此，既不觉得有缺损也不觉得有缺憾。他笑起来格外漂亮，清和圆融，月光下清凌凌一座观音像。

“我不怎么办啊——这样有什么不好吗？”

狐狸撇嘴。“不动念也不动心，你当和尚啊？就是这种态度，你才过得快活不起来。”

小少爷自觉没必要和一只狐狸一般见识，就转而问：“怎么才算动心？”

就很字面意思，狐狸想了想，去抓小少爷的手，捂在他自己心口。“就有时候见到某个人，这里会动一下，砰地一声那种。”

像是种奇妙的咒术，那一瞬会觉得天光都亮了一点，风雨止歇，万物寂静又喧哗。

“......听上去像某种心病。”

狐狸拿软被把他兜头盖住，小少爷在被团里挣扎了两下，露出半颗头，被狐狸两指点在眉心。

“早点睡吧。” 

梦术的咒力瞬息而至，小少爷只嘟哝出半句我还没，头一歪，睡了过去。

狐狸起身要走，想着秋夜风冷又改了主意，走回榻边把正主往里推推自己也躺了上去。

小少爷侧着脸，脸颊压在榻上，五官和轮廓看上去都比平日年幼，挣动的眼睫下却团着小团阴影，狐狸上手揩了揩，又去揉他的眉心。十七岁的小孩，哪来那么多忧愁，他暗自嘀咕，忽然想起来了青丘后山的蓝水潭和那棵大槐树，是不满百的小狐狸们平日嬉游所在。阿晟应该会喜欢，阿晟那么爱热闹.....他哥哥怎么就这么不好动呢？狐狸边想边戳着人脸颊，戳着戳着默默地收了手，又去玩他的头发。

风吹过窗边竹传来沙沙的声响，时间仿佛地上月光般被拉得极薄极透，他并无睡意，却如坠梦中，直到被院中极细的一行脚步声惊醒。他走出里间去开门，男孩直扑进他怀里。

“.....阿晟？”

“小闻哥哥！”男孩喊，头埋进他腰间。“有狗在叫，我睡不着.....”

“.....狗？”

狐狸疑惑地嘟哝，还是拍着男孩的背柔声哄起来，把他抱进里间榻上。男孩立刻抱紧哥哥，只露出小半张脸转向他。

“小闻哥哥.....狗叫得好凶啊.....我怕.....”

“不怕不怕，你哥哥在啊，他会保护你的，对不对？” 

“嗯.....小闻哥哥也会保护我的，对吧？”

狐狸抬手摸了摸男孩的额发，敷衍的话也说得温柔。“会的会的，快睡吧，阿晟。”他将指尖点在男孩的额上，在对方沉沉睡去后，侧身躺在最外留下的窄窄一条沿。 

翟潇闻是被焉晟嘉拍醒的。男孩收回在他脸上作乱的小手，笑嘻嘻说开饭了，哥哥催了。

进了正厅，焉栩嘉果然已经坐在桌边，闻声淡淡地一眼瞄过来。

用完早饭，小少爷把宝贝弟弟送到院门口又回返，看到狐狸还坐在门廊下靠着柱子一个人斗草玩，咦了一声。

“还不走？我出门了啊。”

狐狸立刻扬起笑脸，去哪儿，带上我呗。

小少爷出门去见的是商帮中人，谈的自然也是公事，那边商谈到一半，狐狸就开始走神，东看看西看看，就见着窗外走来一个红衫子的小姑娘，跟着一群子丫鬟，进来先往主位去，福身叫了声爹爹，原来是这家的女儿。翟潇闻立刻就精神了，怎么琢磨怎么觉得有意思，小姑娘的眼神脉脉含情的，一眼一眼往小少爷身上瞟。正事谈完，家主亲送到院角等马车来接，女孩子才借机搭上话，小少爷俯着脸答得认真又温柔，大约只有相熟的人才看得出那一分礼貌疏离。话说到尽，小丫头红着脸不再言语，焉栩嘉也直起身，背同平素一般挺得笔直，翟潇闻错开他两步，只觉得看见了风中不摇不蔓清凌凌一杆修竹，染不上雨水也染不上尘埃，唯有阳光把顶叶染得近乎透明。正琢磨着，焉栩嘉恰好转过身来看他一眼，嘴角微弯，明明笑得比方长还要淡，却又......狐狸一怔，下意识抬手碰了碰胸口。

“你这样确实挺好的。”两人在马车里落座，狐狸把人盯了半晌，盯到对方满脸明晃晃的疑问来瞪他，才终于开口道。

小少爷一愣：“我怎样？”

狐狸随意地摆了摆手，也不再解释，化出原型钻出车窗跑了。

************

狐狸在青丘晃荡了好几日，经不住刘也催，才又皱皱巴巴地去了焉宅。刚到了门口就觉得气氛不对，翻进院里拉了相熟的小侍女一问，只道是二少爷出了事，详情却也是不知。小孩的院子外果然围了符咒，禁制却是朝向里，院里没人，他掀帘进了里屋，先见着的是床上躺着的面色金纸一样的小孩，再是脸色一般苍白的小少爷，坐在床边握着弟弟的手。

“.....怎么回事？”

“犬蛊。”答的是一身黑衣站在床后的张颜齐，两步走前。焉栩嘉也抬头望了他一眼，轻声问，你来做什么。

不及他回答，床上的男孩突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，小少爷倾身去扶他，一口黑血恰好喷在他浅色的衣襟上。翟潇闻觉得他整个人好像都颤了一下，只一下，表情并看不出端倪，拿过一旁巾布给弟弟擦脸的手却微微发着抖。少年一手还搂着弟弟，血污的巾布被他随手掷在地上，好像此刻才注意到自己同样弄污的衣襟，缓缓拿手捻起来皱了皱眉，轻声唤一旁的侍女去取换的衣物来。

翟潇闻走上前，并指念了小段咒语，少年有些迟缓地眨眼看了看恢复素白的衣襟，抬头道了句谢。他眼睛里布着血丝，眼底的青色又重了，狐狸不自禁地抬手碰了碰他眼角。

“你还好吗？阿晟他——”

“我无妨。阿晟——”少年俯下身望向弟弟，失语一般凝住了。 

他还要问，张颜齐眼神示意他暂时压下，圈着他肩往屋外走，两人到了院子里。

除了情劫簿子上那点公事，青丘族其实不怎么理人间事。但毕竟活了三百多年，狐狸不是没见过为犬蛊所祸家破人亡的人家。 

小闻哥哥，狗叫得好凶啊。我怕。 

他突然心口有些发冷，张了张口没说出话来，再试了遍，问道。 

“你对付不来？” 

“你知道犬蛊要怎么解？要先寻一替身，施法打破装着犬灵真身的皿，在犬灵袭向新寄主的一瞬将其全部消灭，若是还剩一丝一缕都会百倍地反噬到替身身上，甚至术者和所有在场的人都会被波及。”

“.....替身有什么条件？”

“血亲。犬蛊是用血施咒的。”

"......所以焉栩嘉他......"翟潇闻深吸了口气。

张颜齐突然蹙起眉。“你那什么表情，你该不会对他.....”

狐狸打断他。“你们打算什么时候施术？” 

道士摇头。“我凭一己之力根本没有把握，才传信给师兄求助，现在还在等回音。” 

“若是.....”他下意识脱口而出，自己都愣了愣。“若是我来——”

“你有把握自然好。”张颜齐一字一顿答道。“这可是两条人命的事。”

“.....用不着。”狐狸咬了咬嘴唇。“我说了，我来。”

“你.....”道士反应过来，明显愣了愣，半晌叹了一声。“你们青丘还真是名不虚传哈——”

青丘一族几千年比出圈，谁也比不过商朝那位先祖，为了让恋人免于灰飞烟灭，把全族人卖给天庭当苦力。整族的人都为此得了PTSD，从此族训改成了：爱情这杯水，谁碰谁疯批；代代严防死守查早恋，若有违犯，举族哗然来给你做思想工作。

翟潇闻自问还远远没到这个地步，他只要问焉栩嘉借一滴血。

听了他们的打算，小少爷再三问他有没有把握，狐狸撇撇嘴，一伙子野狗罢了。你认真点，小少爷难得色厉，眼睛都红了，狐狸抿了抿嘴，张口问他借一滴血。

做什么用？

放进内丹里，好骗过犬灵。 

“你.....”小少爷又蹙紧了眉。狐狸知道他要说实也不必，他决定抢答。你是要问我危不危险吗，可危险了，危险死了，我死了你要记得我啊。说的时候顺势抱住对方的手臂，垂着脸眼睛红红，好像眨眨眼就要落下泪来，其实哪里就到要死的地步，他毕竟是道行五百载的灵狐啊。

小少爷果然就落进套里，手无措地从他的肩上又转到头顶，轻轻拍了两下，说我会记得你的。又觉得哪里不对，补了句，我记你的情，必会报还。

狐狸又有点想笑又有点难过。情既然不是情，还便也不必还了。 

准备万全后屏退众人，小少爷自然是不肯走，道士和狐狸也不觉得劝得了，便任他站在院中围起的结界外。

狐狸把男孩抱到石凳上，蹲下身来，拍拍他的头，露着虎牙笑得一派轻松。“阿晟，过会紧紧闭上眼睛，听到什么声音也不要睁开，也不要动，好不好？”男孩子虚弱地点点头，喊他小闻哥哥。“嗯，”狐狸认真地应，“小闻哥哥保护你。”

皿的位置早就查探到，拿几张符贴在地面暂封着，道士揭开符拿起铲子，不一时捧出个一臂高的陶罐置在地上，先往上拍了张开目符。

“.....五条。”道士啐了一声，“太狠了。”转头问他。“准备好了迈？”

“.....开始吧。”

贴上引爆符，两人退远，呈三角站立。张颜齐手上迅速划了几个印，低喝道：“破！”

陶罐应声而裂，五只犬髑髅雀鸟般窜上半空，与此同时一团黑雾倏地自男孩体内窜出，顷刻膨到丈多高，倏忽间白光一闪，犬髑髅飞窜进黑雾里，黑雾渐渐结成扭曲的巨大犬形，空中嗅闻般甫一停顿，直直向翟潇闻冲来。

狐狸翻腕抖开一柄玉骨扇，向前一挥，荧蓝灵力扇形漾开，飞驰的犬灵像撞到堵无形的壁一般阻住。

张颜齐趁机掷了张引字符，灵力凝成一条银丝，自黑影中劈开一束套住又扯紧，黑影剧烈地挣动，翻滚着向他扑来，被他侧身躲过，反手挥银刀，手起刀落金石声凌凌爆响，落在地面上的是一个裂开的犬髑髅，咕噜噜滚了两下，撞到了墙上。

那边翟潇闻已经闪躲了几个来回，人窜到了银杏树上。四头的犬灵在横斜交错的树桠间穿梭，被辗转腾挪的狐狸耍逗得团团转。狐狸攀上一根高枝，蓦地跳开合扇向后横劈，将将把自背后窜上的黑影横截做两截，自己轻巧落地，片刻后咣咣两声，劈成两半的犬骷髅循次落到地上。

数量被削减，犬灵反而像被激怒般又暴涨许多，道士和狐狸交换了个眼神，一人对向一头，双双陷入缠斗。电光火石间，中间的那只犬头竟转头扑向前宿主，道士犹在以刀相挡，狐狸察觉过来，挥扇施术强行将犬灵冲撞开反身掠去。

却是离得最近的焉栩嘉先行赶到，挡在弟弟面前。

“焉栩嘉！” 

千钧一发之际，银色灵线圈住犬灵的脖子往后扯，原是张颜齐单手执刀抵住犬牙，空出单手来抛出一张引字符。

一声痛哼，方才被阻住那头犬灵突破灵阻自后冲来，一口咬在狐狸肩上。狐狸忍痛扭身自上劈下，失控的灵力硬生生在地面劈出道裂缝，断裂的头骨一并卡在中央。

小少爷把惊呼吞进嘴里，却听得怀里的弟弟疑惑的小声喊：“小闻哥哥？”

“没事的，阿晟。他没事。”少年抬手捂住弟弟的眼睛，自己咬着唇，视线死死钉在场中。 

宿主亲血的气味似乎引得犬灵愈发癫狂，倒是救了前一刻被左右围攻的张颜齐，狐狸还没来得及喘匀气，只见两头犬灵齐齐迎面袭来。

其中一头半空生生阻住攻势，脖颈上隐见银光。

狐狸趁机侧身略步跳起，一脚踏在自上袭来的犬灵头上跃得更高，扬手斜劈向被引咒缠住的一只。

手中如期传来击中的触感，却终究被伤痛影响攻势中道而颓，白玉扇骨半卡在骷髅里，先前绕开的犬灵已回身张开了血盆大口。

好在道士疾步赶到一把推开他，刀与犬牙相撞当啷一声弹开。

失了兵器，狐狸只能并两指为刃，两人一追一堵，最后一只犬灵抽搐般翻转扭动，竟是想往结界撞去，被道士以引咒拖回，一刀劈进颅骨。

“日妈啷个楞个扭倒费哦。”道士啐了一声，收刀入鞘，回身来看他。“咋样？撑不撑得住嗦？”

狐狸应声倒地，捂着肩上的伤口，脸惨白，痛得直冒冷汗。

“潇闻？！”张颜齐蹲下身，手覆在他伤口上，轻声念了段咒。“祛毒的，不晓得有莫用就是。”

那边焉栩嘉安置完肃清诅咒而晕倒过去的弟弟，快步走过来，也在他面前蹲下。

狐狸望着眼前的人，心脏差点停跳的痛悸还满涨胸腔，冷意渐渐凝固成一层薄冰。小少爷拍了拍道士的肩，轻声说先把他扶进去，说着便来拉他的手，却不妨被一下打开，狐狸只垂着眼也不看他。

小少爷一愣。 

“怎么？”

狐狸撑着地摇摇晃晃地站了起来，默不作声往外走，走了两步顿住，转头望向里屋。张颜齐乖觉地啊了一声，晟嘉应该没事了，我去检查一下。翟潇闻闻声点点头，变出白狐的样貌，一瘸一拐地跑了。张颜齐再去劝愣在原地的焉栩嘉，“他的伤只有回青丘治，放心，肯定没多久又能活蹦乱跳了噻。”

青丘医术闻名仙界，狐狸确实没多久就又活蹦乱跳的了。

等他再去焉宅，却赶上了好一场热闹。 

正厅里挤挤挨挨满是人，好戏正进行至高潮，面色冷如冰霜的焉家大少当着满座族亲族老的面一一甩出证据：名下商铺的假账，商铺管事的供词，以及数位人证——卖出犬蛊的城西药婆，交接的小厮，目击的婢女。

“你千不该万不该，不该动阿晟的主意。” 

听了这话跪在下首面色灰败的，便是焉家二爷，焉栩嘉的亲叔父。片刻鸦雀拔舌般寂静，掌事族老幽幽地叹口气，低低一声发令，一旁候着的家丁立刻上前把人绑了往外拖，暂关进祠堂。

厅中立时炸开了锅，窃窃私语的，群情激愤的，几位族老同小少爷来去间商定了日子再详议处置，事情暂且到头，人也渐渐散了。空下来的屋子里，小少爷后仰着倒在红木椅上，听到咄，咄的脚步声，还当是族人回返，立刻板直腰又坐起。

进来的却是小狐狸。

翟潇闻往他边上的椅子一倒，焉栩嘉转眼打量他。

“你伤可好了？怎么看上去依旧不怎么精神。”

狐狸闻言笑了一声。 

“你事办完了，不也看上去没一丝轻松。这样的事，谁也不能说，累不累?”

小少爷闻言一怔，眯着眼睛把他上下审视了个来回。

“.....什么事？” 

“张颜齐跟我讲，以饵强破的犬蛊，怎么也是不会攻击原宿主的。除非啊。”狐狸倚在椅背上转过头来，同他四目相对。“除非，它认宿主出了差错.....那皿里最先滴入的不是阿晟的血。” 

“......叔父本来要害的人是我，又改了主意？” 

“又或者，那皿初时便已滴入你的血——你不愿自己设的局，再牵扯进家人。我猜猜，你查探到你叔叔的动作，干脆将计就计？” 

“这说不通，那蛊又为何落在阿晟身上？”

“犬灵确实是认最先滴入的那滴血——但犬灵也会弄混血亲的气味，是以犬蛊才是这种解法。你之前不知道吧？” 

小少爷仍是不错眼地同他对视，眼瞳深得像望不见底的寒潭，倏地笑了。

“你当时就知道了？厌恶我耍弄心机？还是怪我害了阿晟？” 

“.....都不对。”狐狸抬手扣住小少爷的手按在自己膝上，后者挣了挣没挣开，那只被他包裹起来的手足足比他小了一圈，手指和腕骨都很纤细。这样一双手，织出漂亮的网，却又满不在乎地把自己推进网中做诱饵，这样一双手。他当时真的气昏头了，几百年也不曾那般生气过。

小少爷好像也生气了，眼眶发红，抿着嘴不说话。明明去了心患，不必再担惊受怕无法安眠，此刻眼底却还影着青色，人类为愧疚浸透的气味总让狐狸想起咸涩的海水。 

“所以我问你，不能对人讲，是不是很累？”

焉栩嘉极浅地扯了下嘴角，缓缓俯下身，额头支在他们相握的手上，声音轻得像呓语。 

“......是很累。” 

从父亲无故病倒，不，也许从更早远起，从第一次察觉叔父慈爱微笑背后眼里的寒光。步步为营的试探，风声鹤唳的防备，以及.....差一步就无法挽回的后果。

翟潇闻伸手揽住他，白而蓬松的九尾从身后冒出来，斗篷一样盖在少年身上，轻轻抚着他颤抖的后背。狐狸的手背上传来湿润的触感。

“我懂的。”狐狸轻声嘟哝。

秘密总是让人很累。

狐狸在青丘养病的时候，刘也来看过他一次，一记拍在他后脑勺上。虎了吧唧的，瞎整啥啊伤成这样了事儿也没办利索。

走的时候把情劫簿落了下来，却连书页都细心给他折好。

话又要说回那位先祖，娲皇使得顺手，天庭便也想仿效，半拐半骗收了青丘族。人间本没那么多情孽，好在不足之处总可人为补足。情节需得推动，功德该由天裁，取哉予哉，好让人人恰好落进天命的窠臼里。笔记小说里报恩或害人的漂亮狐狸们也只是群勤勤恳恳的工具人，人间情劫簿是他们的工作计划表。

狐狸耐不住好奇拿起来翻到折起的一页，起初只是疑惑，越看眉头皱越紧。

半晌，小少爷背着身去站起来，抹了抹眼角。狐狸出声唤他。

“焉栩嘉。”

“嗯?”小少爷转头望向他，眼角还有些许发红。狐狸也跟着他站起来，凑近了些许，问，今天有没有喜欢上我一点？少年露出了那种困扰又温柔的笑容，极淡地抿了抿嘴角，停顿了片刻，答，有。

翟潇闻哈了一声。“你倒也不必哄我。只要别恨我就好。”

“.....我为什么会恨你？”

“对啊。”小狐狸仍然翘着嘴角，却好像下一秒就要哭出来一样。“为什么呢？”

四目相对间，狐狸注视着小少爷不可思议猛地瞪大眼睛，他迈前一步，接住了少年软倒的身体。

狐族的术法之中，翟潇闻最讨厌的就是瞳术。

倒是施暴的人先委屈上，他自诩是个有职业素养的狐狸精，有情人快乐事，百年来何曾这么狼狈过。他抱着人像抱着块冰，冻到牙齿打颤，肌肤相贴的地方痛感像烧灼，他软着嗓子劝你放松点放松点，宝贝亲亲地胡叫，小少爷说什么一概不听。

小少爷说了什么呢。

先是连名连姓地喊他，翟潇闻你要干嘛，翟潇闻你给我住手。后来眼睛都气红了，最狠也只骂得出一句畜生。狐狸低头吻去他的眼泪又去吻他，瞳术之下身体是动弹不得，倒还可以咬人，狐狸惊呼一声退开，手指碰了碰见血的舌尖。

很疼的别这样。他嘟嘟哝哝地讲，觉得好像有寒流倒灌进心肺，进一寸更冷一分，揉弄少年的腰背让他放松也不见一丝血色，同冰雪缠绵，有毛皮的兽也会冷。他停下来眨眨眼睛，眼泪仆簌仆簌地掉。太难受了，像对空谷大喊，像践踏雪地，一步也踏不到实处。他心里空荡荡的，只有寒风。

你理理我好不好，他小兽一样去蹭少年的脸，对方紧闭着眼，眼睫在颤，整个人也在颤，风雪里绷紧的幼松，下一刻要拗折。心里发慌的人温柔不起来，他只能更凶狠地摇动他，犬牙在他的后颈上扎出血红的印子，嗓音却绵绵软软的，带哭腔，絮絮叨叨讲等我走了，你别忘记我呀。

过半刻又讲，算了你还是忘记我吧，等你回去以后再来寻仇，我肯定打不过你。

小少爷咕哝了一句，声音极低，狐狸凑近了去听，他说的是，“.....痛。” 不是发泄也不是控诉，声音太低太平静了，像某种领悟。

狐狸心里立刻皱皱巴巴起来，凑上去舔他的唇角，不痛了不痛了，乖乖。

唇齿依偎也不是一个吻，他把舌底压着的七叶十万错的花瓣推进对方口中，香气太重了，舌苔上还留着近乎发苦的余味。

情事作药引，七叶十万错是蚀心蛊的唯一解药。青丘的药，青丘的蛊，天下断情绝念的术法千千万，论起无聊又恶毒也无出其右。

欲海情川廿载业,回首惘然半世心。

娃娃脸的判官接了刘也的贿赂，转头取了命册在他面前展开。少年的前世书一片雪白，九重天的上神，运命不录人间书，人间世走一遭，历完劫照旧地要回去。

劫却桩桩件件是情劫，无心断情又情劫千结，蚀心蛊累的是情债，情孽越重，反噬越重，收蛊时痛如百毒蚀心。能拿到青丘毒蛊的，除了族人，也只剩上界。

“他这是把谁得罪狠了啊。”狐狸目瞪口呆。“那人是有多恨他啊。”

“确实是蛮恨的。”判官想了想，同意道。

“这也太可怜了。”狐狸小声嘟哝。

“确实是蛮可怜。”刘也点点头，眼神是告警。“那和你又有什么关系呢？”

自然是没关系。为人消灾还要惹上惹不起的人，怎么想也得不偿失。朝露日上晞，人世五十载弹指间，对狐族不算什么，对神明更不算什么。

但他没见过那位上神，只见过一个十七岁的孩子。他在山间飞驰，叼着那朵青丘圣堂里偷来的花，惶恐又茫然，像领着一颗自行其是的心脏。

狐狸在片刻前把花瓣渡进对方口中，胸口终于发空，像缺失一块。小少爷偏偏选在此时睁开眼，抬手捂着心口，第一声以外却不肯再呼痛。焉栩嘉从方才起就觉得心一下一下地抽搐，想起有人讲过动心是心动，只觉谎话连篇，大约都只是病。

太痛了，他手在胸口徒劳地抠挖，狐狸伸手掌住他的手又来理他散乱的额发，试图把他展平，哄小孩一样哄。有手指点在他眉心，暖意漫开，感触连痛感一道模糊，归于黑暗。

狐狸给他盖上锦被，坐在床边等了等，等到人呼吸平缓下来，才冲着梦术下沉睡的人轻声道一句。

“再见啦。” 

抹一抹哭肿的眼角，对着听不见的人也不肯讲真话。青丘回不去，他想着要去西边。立时便从少年的样貌伏地缩得小小的，是一只九尾的白色狐狸，摇了摇尾巴跳上窗棂，倏忽就不见了。


End file.
